


Moving in Together

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [27]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Getting something off their chest, Guilty Wyatt, Roommates, Worried Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As Lucy's room is out of commission, there is only one place she could stay. As Wyatt and Lucy coincide with each other, things are said. Will this moved the two of them forward...or stay in the same place.





	Moving in Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the new prompt...
> 
> Counting down the days until we get the series finale in December...sadness! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“You know this is just temporarily, right?” Lucy said as put her black bag down on the cement ground beside the nicely made cot. She went in to her room to get something but when she walked in to the room it was completely flooded with water. She looked at Wyatt as he stood beside his cot on the other side of the room.

It’s been two weeks since Jessica disappeared from the bunker while they were on a jump to the 1920s. Wyatt found a note on his bed when they returned, he was holed up in his room for two days before he remerged. Lucy’s room flooded and now they were standing in his room awkwardly. 

“Yeah, I know.” Wyatt’s voice sounded different as Lucy sat down on the bed. Moving towards the door, Wyatt stood at the entrance. She frowned as they just stared at each other in silence.

“We can make this work, Wyatt.” Lucy tried to be upbeat but failing as she stared at him. “Is everything okay?”

Wyatt just stood there, his eyes that was staring at the ground shot up. “Yeah…fine.” He stood there for a moment, then he turned to walk out of the room. Lucy watched him leave, a frown appeared on her face as she reached for her bag to start unpacking.

 

Later that night, Lucy placed her towel on her shoulder as she walked back to the room to head to bed. Wyatt must have left a small light for her knowing that she was returning from a shower. When she got to the door, Wyatt was laying down facing the wall. She tip-toed in to the room, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. Sitting on her bed, she watched as his back took a breath in and out. His breathing was even but she couldn’t tell of he was sleeping or not. She took a breath before saying what she’s been wanting to say for a few days now.

“Wyatt,” she spoke softly hoping he was still awake. But he didn’t move, “I know things have been difficult lately. But if you ever need to talk…about anything. I’m always here, if you need a shoulder or anything.” Hopefully he knows that she still cares deeply for him. Finally taking one last look before she crawled under the covers to get some sleep before they need to jump to another time.

 

Wyatt eyes were staring at wall as he heard every word that Lucy said. After the last couple of days, Wyatt didn’t know how to act around everyone, between Jessica taking off giving him a shitty excuse about not wanting to get in the way of something special. Now that Lucy was staying in his room, his emotions were all over the place. 

It’s been a few days since Lucy moved into his room, there were delays on her room and she was staying for a couple of more weeks. They didn’t talk much but when they did, it was mostly about work. Lucy was laying on her bed reading a book when the bunker door opened, and Wyatt walked in. He looked down at her as she smiled up at him as she went back to her bed. He sat down on the bed and stared at her for a couple of minutes. Wyatt took a deep breath in and cleared his throat to get her attention. 

Lucy laid her book on her chest and turned her head to look at him. “Everything okay?” she asked as she stared at him.

“I’m sorry for every painful moment I’ve caused you since we met,” Wyatt placed his head in his hands as he sighed. 

“Wyatt,” Lucy sat up and places her book on the blanket as she sat up. “Whatever has happened between the two of us, it’s in the past. Everything with time traveling, Jessica coming back and Rittenhouse, it’s been a big cluster.”

“I know, but I hurt you. I know things between us have been different since Jessica, I hope you can forgive me. I don’t think I can lose you,” Wyatt looked up and into her eyes.

Lucy moved forward and took his hand on hers, “Wyatt, you will never lose me. Okay?” He stays still as Lucy starts caressing his hand with hers. “You and me, despite what is going on in our life’s will always have each other? We are a team, you got it!”

He finally nodded as he wrapped his other hand around hers, “Thank you…for never giving up on me. Even when you should have.”

“Wyatt for as long as I live, I will never give up on you.” The two of them stayed like that until Jiya rounded the corner to come get the two of them for supper. Both looking up at her as Jiya stopped and smiled at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it....


End file.
